


O Momento Esperado

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, confessar, sentimentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Foi numa noite de inverno que Hinata se apaixonou por Naruto. Os anos passaram e ela nunca tinha relevado o que sentia pelo portador do Kurama. Mas chegou finalmente o dia de mostrar o que sentia em relação ao loiro...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	O Momento Esperado

**Author's Note:**

> Bem não estava nada a espera de ser desfiada por @adoniss  
> O tema que calhou é: " No silencio da noite "  
> É primeira fic que escrevo do casal de Naruhina  
> Espero que gostem

Ainda se lembrava de como tinha o encontrado pela primeira vez — foi durante uma noite de inverno, que ele tinha a salvado quando uns valentões a insultava por ela ser de um clã influente e a consideravam uma fraca.

Naruto foi seu príncipe encantado que veio salvá-la no momento certo, e foi aí que começou admirar e segui-lo por todos os cantos. O portador do Kurama nunca percebia que andava a ser observado pela sua colega da academia.

Passaram vários anos e só agora é que ela teve coragem para declarar, graças a sua pequena irmã que deu um pequeno incentivo para declarar ao seu grande amor de infância.

Ela esperava que o mesmo aceitasse ir ao ponto de encontro, onde se conheceram pela primeira vez, na floresta, perto da academia.

— Nee-chan! — gritou Hanabi, adentrando pelo quarto de sua irmã.

— Calma, Hana-chan. — falou a mais velha que nunca conseguia ficar calma com animação da sua adorável irmã.

—Hoje à noite, Naruto vai ser todo teu. — avisou a mais nova toda empolgada; finalmente a sua irmã iria se declarar ao loiro. 

— Quer dizer que ele aceitou se encontrar comigo? — perguntou, olhando para o chão e começou a mexer nos seus polegares, como sempre faz quando fica tímida.

— Não precisa ficar tímida, nee-chan. Vai correr tudo bem. — contou, se aproximando da mais velha. Logo a abraçou para dar toda a força e coragem que tinha para ela.

Hinata não tinha pensado que o dia tinha passado depressa, e finalmente chegou a hora de se encontrar com o seu amado, no local onde ele a salvou pela primeira vez. Podia não ser a noite de inverno daquele dia, mas o lugar ainda continuava o mesmo. 

Quando chegou ao local, Naruto já se encontrava lá, encostado a uma árvore e a sua espera. Foi Hanabi que disse onde ia ser o lugar do encontro, porque todas as vezes que a mais velha tenta conversar, desmaiava sempre a frente do loiro.

— Esperou muito tempo, Naruto-kun? — perguntou a Hyuuga mais velha quando aproximou perto do mesmo. Ela tentava não ficar vermelha e desmaiar a frente dele, porque tinha prometido a si própria que era hoje que ia se declarar a ele para finalmente sentir livre deste amor, caso ele não sentisse o mesmo.

— Cheguei há pouco tempo. A Hanabi-chan me disse que tens algo para me contar. — comentou Naruto que se encontrava ansioso para saber o que a Hinata tem para contar a ele.

A mais velha do Hyuuga ainda não estava acreditando que a sua irmã mais nova, estava ajudando mais uma vez para ela dar um passo em diante para a felicidade dela. Foi com isso que arranjou coragem para dizer finalmente o que sente.

— Tenho sim. — concordou, calando-se por um segundo a pensar como ia começar. Naruto não falou mais nada porque sabia como era a personalidade da outra. Sempre quando tentava falar com a morena, ela ficava vermelha e desmaiava nos seus abraços. Foi a partir daí que o loiro começou a ter sentimentos por ela, mas nunca pensou revelar o que sente já que ela sempre se sentia mal a frente dele. — Bem... — a Hyuuga começou com dificuldade por causa de sua timidez. — Quando me salvaste pela primeira vez aqui, comecei a sentir admiração por ti, mas depois este sentimento passou para amor. Quero dizer que... Eu me apaixonei por ti e tu nunca sais dos meus pensamentos. Gosto de ti, Naruto-kun. — confessou, olhando com firmeza para o loiro; a felicidade de finalmente confessar foi tão grande que mais uma vez desmaiou a frente dele.

O portador do Kurama não estava esperando a tal confissão. Nunca pensou que a mesma tivesse aquele sentimento por ele. Agora compreendia o motivo dela ficar como um tomate quando se encontrava com ele.

— Fico feliz por gostares de mim, e acho que tu também vai ficar feliz pelo o que vou te dizer. — o rapaz começou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, após a garota acordar. Ela estava deitada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada em seu antebraço. — Eu gosto de ti, Hina-chan. Queres ser minha namorada? — perguntou aliviado que os sentimentos dele eram correspondidos.

— Aceito. — respondeu, aproximando mais perto do loiro. O mesmo a abraçou e aproximou sua boca na testa da sua amada, onde depositou um beijo com carinho.

No silêncio da noite, a lua foi testemunha desta declaração que Hinata fez...

Depois de vários anos conseguiu finalmente revelar o que sentia ao Uzumaki, e não estava acreditado que tinha sido correspondida.

A partir daquele momento, os dois começaram uma nova aventura juntos, onde muitos acontecimentos iriam passar, mas eles iriam ficar ao lado um do outro e se apoiarem nestes momentos importantes que viriam ter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostei de fazer este desafio.  
> Até a próxima


End file.
